Planets of Sol
The house of Sol, as other celestials call them, is a relatively new one. Sol is one of the newer celestials who established her system in a relatively short time when compared to other systems. She is an ambitious, young, possibly naive celestial.Within her grasp are 9 realms, each unique on their own. Mercury Mercury is the closest planet to Sol. It is tightly protected by her, and is considered a sort of playground for her creations. It is also known as a testing ground for heroes who wish to fight against the force of void, since one half of it is bathed in light, and the other half is completely dark, and crawling with monsters. Mercury has a very, very hot climate, and only those born of Venus could hope to survive in it without assistance. Mercury is home to Lunarians and Watchers Venus Venus is the first naturally developed realm in Sol’s system. It is known for its hot climates, lush jungles, and acidic lakes. Venus is best known for its great canopy forests, which extend into the atmosphere, where civilization exists. It is also known for floating islands that hover in the great clouds of venus. Venus is predominantly yellow and green. Venus is home to Orchi, Bazooni, Nekoli, and Pierogi. Venus Page Terra Terra is the second naturally developed realm in Sol’s system. It is known for its average temperatures and variable climate. Terra is the location where humans live, and is also parallel to earth. This planet really doesn’t need much explanation. Terra’s moon, Luna, is a strangely powerful one. It is massive compared to its terrestrial counterpart, and shaped like a planetoid, unlike Mar’s asteroid moons. Luna gives a strange sort of protection on terra against demons during the night, reflecting Sol’s light. This makes Terra one of the safest places for life to exist in Sol system. Terra is home to Humans, Elves, and Dorrians [https://cosmos-of-eden.fandom.com/wiki/Terra_(Planet) Terra Page] Luna Page Mars Mars is known for its red deserts and cold climates. The life here adapted around colder temperatures, snow covered deserts, and tundras. Life is rather difficult here, which makes whatever live that does live here particularly scary. Still, it is a beautiful land. Mars is home to Wulvar and Drakoids Mars Page Neptune Neptune is a terrestrial planet, and is primarily covered by ice and oceans. There is very little terrestrial land at all, but it does have deep, dark depths of which life dwells and void appears. For meta context, Neptune is where the asteroid belt would normally be. Neptune is home to Hadeans and Aiviqi Neptune Page Jupiter Jupiter is where the system’s second most powerful celestial dwells. It is also the first gas giant. Strange, atmosphere dependant life exists here.It is uninhabitable for terrestrial life, but its many moons have oddities to them. Because such a powerful celestial dwells near them, Jupiter's moons have the life on them protected fairly well, though it is dark. Jupiter is home to the Krilax Jupiter Page The Moons of Jupiter Ganymede Titan Callisto Io Europa Triton Titania Rhea Oberon Ceres Saturn Saturn is not a planet at all. Instead, it is a celestial gateway. Its massive rings form the gateways to the many lightways Sol has. It is a meeting point between aliens both far and close. Saturn can actually teleport to different areas in Sol’s system, depending on which planet needs it. It just requires a lot of pleading to the celestials. Saturn makes multiple strange alien species its home. Pluto Pluto is a stronghold of the void. Little light reaches pluto. However, the void is kept at bay thanks to the celestial Jupiter and the many moons it has. Saturn may also occasionally intervene if pluto gets too out of hand. Celestials debate about whether or not to cast pluto into the void.